


Just a Little Taste!

by Abarekiller



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Lineage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: Ginger Breadhouse and Raven Queen starts to cook in the Kitchen. But something happens.





	Just a Little Taste!

An enticing aroma fills your nostrils. It enriches, almost hypnotizes you. Don’t you dare look away! You can feel your lips quiver, watching as you feel your heart accelerate, as if anticipating the next drop. You swallow hard as if you try your best not to lash out.

A feast is what you want. A feast is what you need. A feast is what you have to have to quench this sudden urge. A feast is something your body cries out for. Yet, a feast is something you know you can’t have, despite what the voice in your gut tells you.

“ _It’s okay,”_ you hear your thoughts betray your determination, “It’s okay to eat. Everything needs to eat to live. Just take a little nibble. It’s okay to eat.”

Perhaps a nibble was all you need. To have a nibble would mean to quench your thirst. To have a nibble would mean to starve off your hunger. To have a nibble would mean to quell your desires.

You can hear yourself as the sound of your heart throb through the cage of her chest. You bite your lower lip to fight back; if the pain can save you then you can handle it. You can feel yourself start to salivate. You can feel yourself want to slobber. Yet you continue to fight back. You try to quell your desires.

But you know the truth. You know the only way to fix this. You know the only way to fend off the hunger. You know the only way to quench your thirst. You know that the only way is to ea-

“Ginger? You okay?”

Ginger tore her thoughts away and returned back to reality as she looked Raven in the eye. Then her gaze returned back to her friend’s hand that was tightly squeezing a towel around the other.

Apple White’s birthday was coming up and Raven Queen wanted to try something new and exciting for her girlfriend’s big day. Coming to the school’s resident student chef she had hoped that she would figure something out that would blow her away.

Everything was going well with the two of them as Raven decided to make Apple something a little more special. But while cutting up the lettuce, the young girl nicked her thumb and now was holding her hand there as she tried to stop the bleeding. All Ginger was doing was just staring at the white towel that was slowly being stained in red.

“Ginger?”

Ginger shook away her thoughts and forced herself back to this reality. “R-right,” she finally spoke up, “the first-aid kit is in the cabinet,” she said pointing to the back of the school home-hex room, “There are some gauzes and anti-biotic cream in there.” It wouldn’t be the first time an accident like this would happen in this small kitchen, always be prepared for what destiny has in store for you, it’s always the best motto. “I’ll clean up.”

“Thanks!” Raven nodded as she headed to the back of the room.  Ginger nodded as she watched her friend leave.

Ginger walked around the corner and started to clean up. Everything had to be thoroughly cleaned so that there was no contamination. And of course the ingredients on the table, such as what was chopping, would have needed to be thrown out and replaced. After putting away the cutting board, she turned her attention to the cause behind this.

Ginger held the black handled cutlery knife in her hand, inspecting it. Luckily it didn’t seem that the blade had cut down too deep and that Raven would just need to run a spell through to clean herself up. Thank goodness.

With towel in hand, ginger started to clean the knife’s blade removing it of the blood from the steel. Content with her cleaning, Ginger placed the knife with the rest of the dishes and started to set up everything before she placed it all through the wash.

But before she could start the pre-rinsing Ginger took a deep breath. Looking into her left hand was the towel that she had just used to clean the knife fresh still with the blood of her friend Raven. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest. A piece of her in the back of her mind told her “no” and “not to do it.” And yet, her body was moving all on its own as she brought the towel to her face.

It was just blood. Only just. But she could smell a faint pungent scent start to waver in her face. Ginger swallowed hard. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to reclaim her composure. She recited her own personal mantra in her head.

 _My mother didn’t eat anyone_ , she thought. _My mother didn’t eat anyone,_ were the words she remembered. _My mother didn’t eat anyone,_ and yet her mind would betray her. _My mother didn’t eat anyone,_ what about the others? _My mother didn’t eat anyone,_ what about all the other Candy Witches? _My mother didn’t eat anyone!_ Her lineage, like everyone else, was wide and vast; reaching far back further than even she ever could dream of knowing. _My mother didn’t eat anyone!_ What about Nana? Her mother’s mother? _My mother didn’t eat anyone!_ What about Nana’s father? _My MOTHER didn’t eat anyone!_ Cannibalism ran in Ginger’s lineage, in her blood. _My mother wasn’t a cannibal!_ And what did that mean for Ginger?

 _That means that I am not a cannibal!_ If that was true, why was there the taste of Raven on her tongue?


End file.
